militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abdul Kader Siddique
Abdul Kader Siddique ( , born 1948 in Tangail) often hailed as Bagha (Tiger) Kader or Bongo Bir (Hero of Bengal) is one of the most famous fighters and organizers of the Bangladesh Liberation War. Siddiqui has to be decorated as Bir Uttom by the government of Bangladesh. He organized and fought with an estimated 10,000-strong guerrilla force in the Tangail region against the Pakistan Army. This army was called Kaderia Bahini (Kader's Army). At the end of the war, on December 16, Siddique's forces entered Dhaka along with the Indian forces, signalling the end of the war. Involvement in massacres of prisoners of war According to a report in The Times, Siddiqui and his guerrillas beat up and subsequently bayoneted and shot to death a group of prisoners (who they claimed were Razakars) after a rally held near Dhaka Stadium on December 19, at which Siddiqui himself gave an hour-long speech. The prisoners were murdered after performing Islamic prayers together with their captors. According to the same source, shortly before murdering them, the Mukti Bahini soldiers promised the prisoners 'a fair trial, as in any civilized country'. Abdul Kader Siddiqui personally bayoneted three prisoners to death and the entire incident was filmed by foreign film crews whom Siddiqui invited to witness the spectacle. Siddiqui was subsequently arrested by the Indian Army.Brian May, "Indian Army Arrests 'Tiger of Tangail' After Dacca Bayoneting", The Times, December 21, 1971, pg. 4. Siddiqui discussed his involvement in the murders in an interview with Yasmin Saikia, the author of Women, War and Making Bangladesh: Remembering 1971. After describing an event in which Siddiqui shot a Mukti Bahini soldier for stealing a shawl from a Bengali civilian, Saikia states, referring to the Dhaka stadium incident, that 'at the time he did not think of his act as a crime against humanity, being swayed by the Bengali public sentiment for revenge. Today he knows that both the acts - killing a younger soldier for a petty theft and killing the Biharis (Mohajirs) for being different from the Bengalis - were public acts of violence disguised under the label of national morale to establish the power of the Bengalis and claim victory, but they were violent acts, nonetheless, and he is pained by his past'. Post-1971 After East Pakistan seceded from West Pakistan and became Bangladesh, Siddiqui went back to his home town of Tangail where he enjoyed considerable patronage from the Awami League, the party of Prime Minister Mujibur Rahman. After the assassination of Mujibur Rahman in 1975, Siddiqui and his followers organised attacks on the authorities of Khondakar Mushtaque's government. Elements loyal to Siddiqui operated from bases in Assam province in India and were actively supported by India's Border Security Force. Siddiqui was an MP in the parliament of Bangladesh. In March 2013, he accused the Bangladesh Home Minister Muhiuddin Khan Alamgir of hypocrisy in domestic war crimes trials, calling him an ultra-Razakar. He stated, "The current Home Minister was an officer of the Pakistan Government. During the Liberation War...the Pakistan Army massacred people with the assistance of Dr Muhiuddin Khan Alamgir." Now he has a separate own party called Kirshak Shromik Janata League. References Category:Bangladesh Liberation War Category:Bangladeshi politicians Category:Mukti Bahini Category:Recipients of the Bir Uttom Category:Living people Category:1948 births